


Jane's Beauty Spell

by the_amazin_man



Series: Jane's Sexy Adventure in a New Body [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_amazin_man/pseuds/the_amazin_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane had Always been the least in most categories of her life competed to some of the other kids. However a single spell that she used to give herself the perfect body could change all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's Beauty Spell

It all started when Jane realised she had magic in Audrey's dorm. Over time she kept on remembering that she had ways wanted to be hot and that she had felt unstoppable when Mal had given her amazing hair. One day while she was in her dorm she had an amazing idea of changing her look by herself with magic. Jane quickly chanted in a rhythmic way "Beware, For swear replace my old with something really out there." She quickly thought of her ideal body and her fingers started to make a think deep blue mist that surrounded her entire body. Then, the mist started to seep into her body. The mist started to make her feel a tingling sensation, and only that for about 15 seconds.A sudden drowsiness came over Jane and she lied down on her bed. Then, just when she thought that it had no effect and she did the wrong spell she felt a gradually increasing tightness in her breast area. When she moved her had over her chest she could feel it rising generally and not going down. It was at that moment that she realized the spell did work. Jane's small untouched trail dress slowly started to rip in the sides and front. Her shirt was in tatters and didn't cover up much of her anymore. The tightness became nearly unbearable and then with a loud "riiiiiip" her bra was torn right down the middle. Out spilled a large define pair of boobs. They were slowly growing and at the same time, any saving bits that had been there before were lifting. Jane was shocked. She didn't realize that it would do that, and knew that she would need a bigger cup size. Perhaps 40DD would be good. Jane looked down to her hips and saw that they were growing to be even bigger curves, Jane knew that she would be her ideal image by the time the spell would stop its magic. Suddenly, The tingling increased around her butt. When Jane looked at it, it was slowly becoming more define and bigger. Her panties ripped all over, the plastic snapping and flying across the room. When that was finished, the magic went to work on her face. All of her nose hairs disappeared and her nose fixed itself to the way that Mal rejected. Jane's hair started to grow and get its luscious locks of hair again. While that was happening, a wave of dirty blond hair replaced all of the black hair that was there before. Jane had always wanted to be a dirty blonde, as she thought that that was the best hair color by far. She was overwhelmed at the changes she had dreamed of having done to her happen before her vary eyes. It was almost to much to handle for Jane. When she looked at her elbow to see an annoying wart that had been bothering her for the last few weeks she saw it, but the wart was becoming her skin time and sinking back into her skin. The magic went to her rear end again and started to work on her pussy. It expanded ever so slightly and something felt weird to Jane. At last, she put her finger on it, she knew that she could only experience pregnancy of she wanted to during sex now. Finally, Jane felt the tingling sensation start to end, but out of nowhere it strengthened to a hole new level. Jane suddenly felt a change in her head, almost like something inside of her had snapped. Jane suddenly felt like she was unstoppable. In that moment the small afraid little girl who didn't like to speak was gone. Oooooh, she really wanted to show off her new body. However, she was in no condition to do so. Her dress had burst at the seems and her bra had too. Jane started chanting in a rhythmic way and said" Beware, for swear, replace my clothes with something very sexy" With that, her fingers again seeped out a deep blue mist but this time it only covered her clothes. Some more flew out of the main gaseous ball and went into her closet and her chest full of clothes. The mist was absorbed quickly by all of the cloth and, it started to warp into a new pattern and color. Her tattered skirt that covered very little of her new butt and legs shifted into a black pair of tight spandex that showed off her legs and butt cheeks. Her dress top shifted into a dark blue shirt that covered parts of her shoulders but still showed off massive amounts of cleavage to anyone. The shirt went half way over her breasts and only covered below the nipples. Her bra had been absorbed by the shirt so that the nipples didn't show through the thin layer of fabric. When Jane looked into her closet she saw many of the same outfits that would show off her sexy features through them. Most of them were her favorite light blue but there were many of other colors too. Jane wondered what her mother would think of this, but she wouldn't care. The magic had changed her outlook on life. It was about not only learning but, having a boyfriend and being social.


End file.
